tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Creeping Doom
[[Episodenguide (2012)|'Zurück zur Episodenliste']] The Creeping Doom ("Das kriechende Verderben") ist die 74. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 22. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|180px|Ein Unfall...Zuhause in seinem Labor versucht Donatello mit dem kürzlich beschafften Gedankenkontrollwurm einige Experimente durchzuführen; doch seine Arbeit wird von Michelangelo erschwert, der ausgelassen im Raum herumtollt und jede Trophäe, welche sein Bruder im Labor zur Untersuchung aufbewahrt hat, in die Hände nimmt. Schließlich gehen Michelangelos Kapriolen Donatello derart auf die Nerven, dass er versucht, seinen Bruder zur Räson zu rufen; beim anschließenden Kleinunfall aber wird ein Reagenzglas mit Gehirnwurmserum angestoßen, und ein Tropfen der Substanz spritzt Donatello auf die Hand. thumb|180px|...kommt selten allein!Mit der strengen Ermahnung an ihn, ja nichts mehr anzufassen, entfernt sich Donatello aus dem Labor, um seine Verletzung zu behandeln. Jedoch schafft Michelangelo es trotz guter Vorsätze, den Inhalt eines Regals durch seine Schusseligkeit zu Boden regnen zu lassen. Er kann sämtliche Gegenstände gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden auftreffen können; doch einer dieser Sachen - das Einmachglas mit Creeps Überresten - kommt dabei mit der verschütteten Säure in Berührung. Michelangelo kann die Sachen zwar alle wieder ordentlich ins Regal zurückstellen, doch der Kontakt zwischen den beiden Substanzen ruft eine unheilverkündende Reaktion hervor... thumb|left|180px|Schwindender VerstandIm Dojo des Verstecks entschließt sich Splinter, Aprils weit fortgeschrittene Fähigkeiten als Kunoichi in einem Zweikampf mit Leonardo zu testen, während Donatello und Michelangelo gegen Raphael sparren. Donatello zeigt sich dabei jedoch seltsam geistesabwesend, und so endet das Training für ihn mit einer schmählichen Niederlage. Als er dann aber mit April zum Labor zurückkehrt, finden sie die Kammer verwüstet vor, doch als die beiden sich zusammen mit Michelangelo anschicken, das Durcheinander aufzuräumen, zeigt sich Donatello zuerst ungewohnt zerstreut, dann bricht er mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen zusammen. Als April ihm etwas Eis besorgen will, trifft sie Splinter in der Küche, der ihr den Rat gibt, Donatello einen Schritt zurücktreten zu lassen, um seinen angesammelten Stress abzubauen. Währenddessen aber bemerkt keiner von ihnen, wie sie von einer unheimlichen Gestalt aus den Schatten heraus belauert werden... thumb|180px|Creeps Rückkehr!Kurz darauf im Dojo trainiert Leonardo weiter, als er plötzlich vom Creep angegriffen wird, der sich aus seinem gläsernen Gefängnis befreit hat. Leonardo kann einen Warnruf ausstoßen und den Rest seiner Familie alarmieren; Splinter bekämpft das Ungeheuer, doch Creep kann mit einer von Snakeweeds Klauen aus Donatellos Labor in die Kanalisation entkommen. Doch als sie das Problem mit dem Creep besprechen wollen, kristallisiert sich eine weitere Schwierigkeit heraus: Durch das Hirnwurmserum, das auf seine Hand gelangt ist, beginnt Donatello allmählich seine Intelligenz zu verlieren! thumb|left|180px|Gleich und gleichDonatellos schwindender Intellekt beginnt erste Probleme zu bereiten, als die Turtles und April den Creep mit dem Shellraiser verfolgen wollen; denn in einem kindischen Anfall schaltet Donatello die Energieversorgung des Wagens aus. Diese Aktion zwingt seine Brüder somit, das Monster zu Fuß zu verfolgen, während April ein Auge auf Donatello werfen soll; doch Donatello kann ihr in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit entwischen. Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo können Creep bis zu einem Gewächshaus verfolgen, wo sie mitansehen müssen, wie der Creep aus der mitgenommenen Klaue eine Kopie von Snakeweed heranwachsen lässt! thumb|180px|"ICH MAG POMMES!!"Während die anderen sich auf Snakeweeds Klon stürzen, nimmt Raphael, der noch eine alte Rechnung zu begleichen hat, es alleine mit dem Creep auf; doch die Turtles können es mit keinem der beiden direkt aufnehmen und müssen sich zurückziehen. Sie versuchen die beiden in eine Falle zu locken, doch Donatello, der sich immer kindischer benimmt, je mehr seine Intelligenz nachlässt, ruiniert ihnen beinahe den Plan. Mit letzter Not können sie beide Pflanzenmonster jedoch in Brand stecken, und in der Annahme, dass dieses Problem damit gelöst ist, schaffen sie Donatello zurück ins Versteck. thumb|left|180px|Aufstieg des CreepweedWieder zuhause jedoch wird Donatello zunehmend unberechenbarer, und mit der Absicht, seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen, begibt sich Michelangelo ins Labor und versucht dort ein Gegenmittel herzustellen. Zum Schrecken seiner Familie schluckt Donatello neugierig das Mittel und wird so vollständig schwachsinnig. Und gerade da zieht noch größerer Ärger heran: Die Überreste vom Creep und dem Snakeweed-Klon haben sich vereinigt und regeneriert, und nun beginnt die daraus entstandene Fusion der beiden Mutanten - welche Michelangelo "Creepweed" tauft - die Stadt mit seinem stetig wachsenden Körper zu überwuchern, sie mit seinen Schlafpollen zu überziehen und die Bewohner als Nahrungsvorrat zu sammeln! thumb|180px|He's back... and this time he's maaad!Leonardo, Michelangelo und Raphael besteigen eiligst den Partywagen und versuchen Creepweed beizukommen, doch dessen Regenerationsfähigkeit machen direkte Angriffe wirkungslos. Nach und nach werden Leonardo und Raphael kampfunfähig gemacht, und Michelangelo steht kurz davor, von Creepweed gefressen zu werden - als plötzlich Donatello, dessen Intellekt vom Gegenmittel doch noch wiederhergestellt wurde, mit dem Stealth Bike heranbraust! Mit einem Unkrautvernichter auf Retromutagen-Basis macht er Creepweed den Garaus, und nachdem er zuhause dessen Überreste in einer Schatulle sicher eingeschlossen hat, lobt er Michelangelo für dessen Zufallserfolg. Damit Michelangelo aber nicht allzusehr im Stolz schwelgt, setzt Donatello noch eine Bemerkung auf dessen alltäglichen intellektuellen Leistungen hintendran, was ihm Michelangelo ziemlich übel zu nehmen beginnt... Zitate *'Donatello': [zu Creepweed] Lass ihn in Ruhe, du ausgestorbenes [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blutrote_Fingerhirse Digitaria sanguinalis]! Trivia *Donatellos Aufschrei "Ich schmelze! Ich schmelze!" ist eine Anspielung auf den Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_Zauberer_von_Oz_%281939%29 The Wizard of Oz] von 1939. *Nach dem Mega Shredder aus der vorherigen Episode ist Creepweed der zweite Mutant der Serie, der aus mehreren Mutanten entstanden ist. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)